


A Start To Training

by Rubymoon_Snape



Series: Blind Keith [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blind Keith (Voltron), Daddy Thace, Dads of Marmora (Voltron), Galra Keith (Voltron), Gen, Keith (Voltron) was Raised by the Blade of Marmora, M/M, Training, antolivan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 19:39:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19026571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubymoon_Snape/pseuds/Rubymoon_Snape
Summary: All Keith wanted to do was start training but not if it involved this.





	A Start To Training

**Author's Note:**

> Author Note: This is the seventh story in the Blind Keith series. This is Antolivan.

"A Start To Training"

Keith was sure this was some type of punishment, but he wasn't sure what he did to get punished. He was about to turn four, so why were Kolivan and Antok being hard on him? He thought they would've been at least a little easier on him considering how they reacted when they learned he was blind.

~Flashback Begins

Thace walked into Kolivan's office, carrying a sleepy Keith. Antok was in his mate's office, but this time, he was helping Kolivan with his paperwork instead of trying to get him to leave. Keith recognized their scents, even in his half asleep state, and chirped. "Kolivan! Antok!"

The two leaders looked up to see their newest pack member smiling in their direction. Thace looked at Keith. "Who do you want to go to, kit?"

"Kolivan." Keith reached out, his arms just slightly to Kolivan's left.

Thace gently placed Keith into Kolivan's arms. Keith turned so he was facing Kolivan and reached up so he could pat Kolivan on his cheeks before he wrapped his arms around his neck. Kolivan curled his arms around Keith and rumbled to him. "Hello, kit."

Keith snuggled against Kolivan, purring softly. Antok stepped over and petted Keith's hair. "Someone seems a little sleepy."

Kolivan looked at Thace. "You can leave him here, if you'd like."

"There's something you need to know, before you watch him," Thace cautioned. "Keith's blind."

"What?" Kolivan's ears drooped. "He can't see?"

"That's right."

Antok whimpered and nuzzled Keith's head, grooming his hair and causing Keith to purr a bit louder. The kit's hand drifted up to grip Kolivan's braid, and Kolivan stroked the kit's back in comfort.

~ Flashback Ends

Now, Keith was doing what Kolivan and Antok called training. He had to locate Kolivan and Antok by hearing only. To make sure he didn't cheat and use his nose, they smeared some awful smelling stuff under his nose. He had whined when they did, not knowing why he was smelling something awful until Antok explained what Kolivan had done.

"This is a type of training, little one. Older Blades do this as well," Kolivan explained.

"Do they have icky things under their noses?" Keith asked, wrinkling his nose.

"Indeed they do."

Keith perked up at Kolivan's answer. "So I'm doing real training?"

Antok chuckled at Keith's barely contained excitement. "Yes, kit. You are doing real training."

Fin


End file.
